The Proposal
by It'sawhisper
Summary: After City of Heavenly Fire. After Jocelyn and Luke get married. After Simon becomes a Shadowhunter. The proposal that makes Clary a Herondale. CoHF spoilers ahead. Rated due to mentions of violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series nor anything having to do with it. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.

~?~

Clary watched as people walked slowly down the hill in front of the Hall of Accords. It was a brilliant day in Alicante. The grass was green and the sky was dazzling a bright blue. Checking her watch, she wondered where Jace was. Her heart was pounding. He was not usually late when she asked to meet him before something extremely important. Standing up, the legs of her pants fell down over her feet. They were too big, as was everything that Isabelle let her borrow. Grumbling, she shook her foot out trying to uncover her toes.

She turned to her left, her bright red hair blowing out behind her slightly and caught sight of Simon walking towards her. She smiled at him. He had changed a little after Ascending into the Shadowhunting world. His hair had gotten shorter and messier, his skin became laced with scars and runes, but he was still her best friend. His face was set in stone as he walked up to her now, his steele in one hand and a bloody sword in the other. Her smile dropped from her face.

"Clary, I have something to tell you and I really don't think you're going to like it."

"What is it?" Clary swallowed hard. She had known something was wrong all along. She felt her throat close up, wondering what else could go wrong. They had been through everything. Getting sucked into a world she barely knew, fighting off demons, facing her thought to be dead brother, going to a demon dimension, loosing Simon for four months. They had just gotten through that. She did not know if she could handle much more.

"Jace can't meet with you here. He has something to do at the Herondale manor and wants me to take you there. Meet me at the horse stables in five? He said wear something comfy." Simon glanced down at the pants she was wearing and broke into a grin. "Why are you wearing Izzy's pants?"

Clary glared at him, her green eyes narrowing into cat slits. "She let me borrow them. I didn't take any clothes over to her house last night when we were having that sleepover and I didn't really want to borrow any of Atamis's old clothes. Too many memories for Luke. Now would you tell me why you have a bloody sword in your hand?"

"Oh, they're making me do extra training. They have these dummies and when you make a kill hit they bust out into fake blood. They say I have a real knack for it." He wiggled the sword in front of her face and smiled. "Fray, seriously, everything is really chill except that Jace can't come meet you. You just have to go meet him at the manor. So be back at the horse stables in five and I'll carry you there."

She watched as he turned back around heading toward the horse stables. Simon was surely lying about something. She could tell it in the way he walked. Shaking her head, Clary turned back towards Atamis's old home and went to change her clothes.

~?~

A/N: Hey guys, I think this is going to be a short chapter fic. Please feel free to make suggestions and point out anything I may have gotten wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Dislcaimer: Again, all rights go to Cassandra Clare. This is just a fanfiction. All characters, things, and places belong to her.

Also, CoHF spoilers ahead! Beware!

~?~

As promised, Clary arrived at the horse stables five minutes later, her red hair thrown into a messy bun and Izzy's pants were gone. She had on a light blue loose fitting t-shirt with a pair of her own jeans that she had dug out of her duffel bag. She could smell the hay around her as she took in the worn smooth wood that had been used to build the stables and searched for a glance of Simon. Huffing, Clary grabbed a horse brush off a metal clip on the wooden wall and made her way inside the hay-covered stable. If Simon was going to make her wait, she would make him wait until she had enough of brushing a horse of her choosing.

Clicking her tongue, Clary chose the horse closest to the door so she could keep an eye on her surroundings. Ever since the Dark War had ended, she had been wary to be too far from anyone. Simon, Izzy, Jace, even Alec. It was a strange feeling for her to feel so dependent on other people when before they had all been dependent on her power to create runes and help solve problems. She frowned slightly as she brushed the mane of the brown mare. She wondered if any of her friends felt the same way she did. Did they have a new dependency on one another that they did not have before the war? Was it just her? Was she weak now, did she have to be babied? The Clave had brought in therapists after it was over, mostly for the families and friends of the Shadowhunters who had been Turned but Clary and most of the group except Magnus had participated. He had said that the war was nothing new to him. He had expected something much worse, something that was only stopped because Clary had figured out how to suck the heavenly fire out of Jace's blood and veins.

She dropped the brush and pulled a dagger out and spun around to face Simon who had crept up behind her. Her knife was at the edge of his throat and he held up his hands. "Whoa, Fray, I come in peace. What's bothering you?"

Clary sucked in a hard breath and bit her cheek as she tucked her dagger back into its sheath. "Simon, what the hell do you think sneaking up on me would accomplish? You know how I am!"

Grinning softly, Simon touched the middle of her forehead. "Fray, you forget more than me. Remember the demon? I remember only what Magnus could give me. Please don't be mad if I can't remember things right away."

He watched as Clary's frown deepend. "Clary, I really do remember a lot more than what Magnus told me to begin with. I get flashbacks of the Hotel Durmort. I even remember Jordan and Raphael. I hate to say this, and I wish I didn't remember this part, but I even remember drinking Jace's blood. It was gross." Simon shuddered as if he could feel Jace's thick blood trailing down the back of his throat still.

Clary strapped her knife back into place and threw herself face first into his chest. "Simon, I know you don't remember, but I have flashbacks. I have nightmares. I have hopes and wishes that will never come true because of that goddamn war. I almost lost you more times than I could handle. You didn't deserve this. I am so sorry you're my friend."

Kissing the top of her head, Simon hugged her tightly to him. "Fray, I don't remember this war. After you get back from seeing Jace I want you to sit down with me and explain the nightmares and flashbacks. Preferably none of the times you almost lost me. I don't think I really care to remember those." He squeezed her tiny body to his tall lanky one. "But after you see Jace, okay? The last time he called me, he seemed extremely displeased with me since I hadn't gotten you to him yet."

Clary nodded against his chest and backed away. "Lead the way, best friend."

~?~

A/N: Please comment. Please review. I love you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry for the late post. It's been a hectic couple of weeks. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. :)

~?~

When Simon stopped in front of the Herondale manor, Clary saw Jace open the door and stand outside as he waited for her to get off of the horse. He looked as he always did, the runes and scars littering his arms and neck standing out from as far away as she was. His black shirt stood out against the scars and his pale rune-laced skin and his jeans had rips in them.

Clary kissed Simon on the cheek. "Thank you. I'll see you after this, right?"

"Course, Fray. What? You think I'm just gonna walk away from this life that you gave me back and away from you? Nah." He smiled at her and held her hand as she jumped off the horse. "Don't let Jace screw up the outside of this house, okay? It's nice." Simon let go of her hand and looked the front og the manor over before he took off. Shaking her head, Clary made her way up to the door where Jace was.

When she reached him, Jace grabbed her and squeezed her to him, his hands clutching her tightly. Clary smiled into his chest. "Well hello. Why'd you want to see me?"

Jace stepped away from her but kept her at arms length distance and studied her. He smiled as he saw her head tilt to the right a little, only noticeable to him and Simon because they had studied her expressions so much. He loved her.

"Clary, I don't know what I'd do without you in my life, I really don't. You have saved me so many times, given me the strength and reassurance I needed. Held me and told me that you know I'm not bad. That I wasn't Valentine. You saw me for me, someone lost in what he thought was his true self. But I'm only really me when I'm with you. You, you're the one that I want for the rest of my life. Please, please, do me the honor of marrying me. Please."

He watched as her face turned as red as her hair and tears started streaming down her face. Her tiny body was a warrior's, but she was his warrior. One he never wanted to see walk away from him and leave him alone.

"Clary,"

Jace grabbed a piece of her hair and twirled it around his finger. "Clary, what do you say? Will you be mine forever? Will you marry me?"

She threw herself at him and he caught her as she started saying, "Yes," repeatedly.

Jace lifted her face and gave her a small kiss. "Thank you, Fray. Thank you for becoming my Herondale."

~?~

A/N: I am not very happy with the ending guys, but that's all I got. I am so sorry if it's not what was wanted or expected.


End file.
